PROJECT SUMMARY: The proposed research project is designed to build on findings from a recently completed CCN pilot study, Improving colorectal cancer screening: enhancing systems and health communication. The overall goal for the proposed project remains the same as that of the pilot project: to close gaps in colorectal cancer screening and survival rates among uninsured and African American individuals in Guilford County, North Carolina. The overall goal for the proposed project is to close gaps in colorectal cancer screening and survival rates among uninsured and African American individuals in Guilford County, North Carolina. Based on findings from the pilot project and on research partnerships with community members indicafing the confinuing need to close the gap in colorectal cancer screening among uninsured African American individuals in Guilford County, we propose three aims for this research project: 1) Develop a CRC screening risk profile to esfimate minimal systems requirements for implemenfing guidelinecompliant CRC screening and diagnostic follow-up for low income individuals aged 50 years and over attending free clinics in Guilford County; 2) Determine if receipt ofa small media intervenfion (re-packaged FIT Kit) increases return rates compared to receipt of usual FIT by African Americans aged 50 or over at average CRC risk and attending free clinics in Guilford County; and 3) Develop and disseminate using evidence-based approaches specific products and content based on the CRC Screening Risk Profile (Aim 1) for both a primary audience of endoscopy providers as well as other audiences including community partners, health care systems, funding organizations and the NC Comprehensive Cancer Program.